1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross direction web processor for cutting, perforating or scoring a moving web perpendicular to the path in which the web is moving.
2. Description of the Background Art
Web processors which perform slitting or perforating operations on a moving web are known in the art. However, in the prior art devices, the perforating or slitting operation is performed parallel to the direction of travel of the moving web. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,359, wherein a laser is used to produce a row of fine perforations along a direction of web travel. Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,527, have been developed in which a laser is transversely moved across a stationary web in order to cut the web or produce a series of perforations therealong.
Mechanical devices such as sheeters and perforators are presently available which can perform cross direction operations on a moving web. However, these devices are subject to wear with a consequential degradation in performance. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved device which can cut, perforate or score a moving web in a direction perpendicular to the path in which the web is moving.